The present disclosure relates to cellular networks and more particularly to code division multiple access, CDMA, base stations which support self configuration of neighbor lists to enable handoff of mobile units between base stations.
Inadequate coverage is a persistent problem in the quality of service of any wireless network. Natural and man-made obstacles frequently create radio frequency (RF) holes, i.e. areas of low or no RF signal, in the coverage area of a wireless network. Voice and data call connections are frequently dropped when a wireless terminal, such as a cell phone or a similar mobile station, enters an RF hole. Typical areas in which RF holes occur include homes, apartments, underground tunnels and office buildings.
Conventional public CDMA cellular systems include a number of macro base stations arranged to provide service in contiguous cells. As mobile units move between cells, the mobile units are handed off between macro base stations to maintain continuous service. Each macro base station, MBS, maintains a neighbor list, comprising information identifying the MBSs for all contiguous cells. The neighbor list is communicated to the mobile units to enable handoff as the mobile units move into new cells. When a new MBS is installed, its neighbor list is manually generated by technicians based on the known location of the new MBS and locations of surrounding MBSs. Various RF measurements may be taken by the technicians to verify the power levels of nearby MBSs for the neighbor list. The manual generation of the neighbor list is expensive in terms of labor hours and equipment utilized, but is a small part of the overall cost of installing a MBS.